Sword Art Online:Will of the Spartan
by Johnnieboy11
Summary: The discovery of a new ally and her list of contacts and friends leads Kirito and Asuna into a grander adventure than before, and with hopes of faster escape from the world of the Death Game named as SAO, the pair will need all the backup they can get, as darker things approach the floating city of Aincrad.
1. Prologue:First encounter

_**Floor 56. Snow Field. 1st of January 2024.**_

Kirito and Asuna ducked and weaved through a Boss's strikes in the middle of a snowy field as they attempted to take it down. Asuna ducked and weaved through sword strike after sword strike from the strange Golem creature, which was relentlessly hitting at them with every strike it had. Upon a dodge, a single strike landed upon Kirito's leg, slightly unnerving him. The two pulled back as the blizzard around them intensified. The thundering echo of a rifle shot through their eardrums and, as a deathly wind rushed by them, a shot pierced the Golem's forehead, reducing its life to half of what it had, or to Red in this case.

"W-What was that?" Asuna asked, face planted into the snow, quite literally eating it as she stared on at the Golem in fear. Two of its minions fell dead as a pair of contrails extended outward toward them, like airplanes' smoke trails. They heard thundering steps as out ahead of them, an armor-clad soldier jumped high, extending his sword arm up. The strange blade he wielded came down upon the Field Boss with a silent whirl and the Boss' life dropped to nil. Looking ahead and noticing the boss vanish into dust(Quite literally), the duo saw a white-colored cape, knelt ahead of where the monster once was. The soldier stood up, then slung his sword onto his hip and removed the cape.

His armor was incredible... A feat of engineering for this game they were currently stuck in, one that would've taken at least a year to design, another three to put together and a lot of expenses. Several pieces put together, all seemingly different yet the same. Part Roman Legionnaire, part Chainmail and Part Tank, that's what this soldier looked like in that armor. Standing up and walking behind him, the two also noticed how different in height he was from them. A seven-foot tall giant. His armor was painted white, with silver accents, stripes, running across it. His helmet had a small viewing slit cut right where the eyes would normally be and the rest was like a Ninja's mask, whilst his right shoulder was thickly padded, with a strange knife sheath, a Kukri knife sheath, with the knife in it.

" _Kirito and Asuna... I presume..."_ A female voice from within the soldier's helmet inquired, strangely modified, startling both of them. When Kirito examined the soldier's back better... The curves came into view and he was embarrassed by the mistake... The woman turned toward them, then nodded and looked back at the spot where the boss used to be, opening her menu. She flicked to her inventory, then requested a trade with Asuna, to which the girl accepted reluctantly. The soldier, ' _Six_ ', was her character name, handed her the victory's loot, then picked her strange white cape up, slung it over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head.

"You caught a glimpse of her level too?" Kirito asked Asuna, who nodded, then looked to him, not shocked, but surprisingly calm, and spoke "A level 200 on this Floor?"

"I know." Kirito said, then saw the woman turn toward them and signal them to follow. He looked to Asuna, who nodded, then the two started walking together with the cape and armor-clad woman. Walking for an hour or so, a mountain emerged cleanly into sight ahead of them and in its rock, a small cave, dug out quite cleanly. The woman walked inside, then the two followed reluctantly, their fingers wrapped around their weapons' hilts. Six sat down and wrapped her fingers around her hood, removing it from her head, then her helmet.

As she removed the helmet, the intricate details of the face the girl had under all that armor began to show. Bright white, long and wavy hair, a fair complexion with a few cuts, including a slice across her right eye that had seemingly healed into a nifty little scar, stood out. Her eyes were a pure golden amber, staring at the crackling fire in the middle of the cave and her and Asuna were comparable in beauty.

"Ahem." Another female voice resounded off to the left of Six, up ahead of Asuna and Kirito. A woman clad in a light armor stood ahead of them, sword slung on her hip. Her bright blue eyes were very machine-like, while her hair was bright blue, with strands of code running through it, but the rest of her seemed human enough. Her skin was pale, in comparison to theirs. Both the girls were awfully pale for their ages. The one who took their attention spoke "Betting my higher operating systems that you two are wondering what the hell you're doing here." Receiving a nod from Asuna and Kirito, she smirked "Well, we thought we'd pull you guys out of the frying pan for once..." She looked to both of them, a bit more serious "We've been asked to pull all the people stuck here that are still alive out of the game, but we need your help... Seeing how determined you two are to get everyone out makes me think we have a bigger chance with both of you around us."

"And I agree." The soldier said, removing a rifle from her inventory and checking it. The futuristic weapon's barrel was still smoking, probably because she'd shot the boss the two were going after. She nodded to them, then set her rifle onto the ground and stood up "I'm Noble Six. You may call me Six. Cortana's already told you her name... We have a plan onto getting where we want, but it's gonna take a while."

"Blizzards rain and the grounds are chosen, Spartan." Cortana smirked, unsheathing her sword, a Legendary Weapon, Excaliber, from her hip. "Before you ask, miss Asuna, I'm Six' Personal _Smart_ Artificial Intelligence Variant. I can hack items and gear into my inventory that you wouldn't even dream to get to. From floor 100 that is... Of course, hacking through the _Cardinal_ system that holds Aincrad and the SAO Universe up and running to get people out... I've diverted 0.1% of my Runtime to deal with that... But it's gonna take a while, seeing what tech I have to code in for Noble Six to keep her gear together."

Six started twirling her Kukri after unsheathing it, then showed the pair to sit down by the fire. She hummed an oddity of a tune. A song Asuna somehow recognized as she sang two or three of the words in english, surprising Kirito.

" _Almost night, a Crimson horizon, painted thousand lakes red... As the army approach from the east, A hunter is switching his prey... All alone, a man with his gun, wanders into the wild... TRACKS YOU DOWN, YOU WILL NOT HIDE! ONCE HE IS ONTO YOUR TRAIL! Enter the night, flash in the darkness, White Death is headed your way, Fear of his foes! HERO AT HOME! Hundreds will fall by his gun..."_

 _"You're in the sniper's sight, first kill tonight, TIME TO DIE! You're in the bullet's way, White Death's prey, SAY GOODBYE!"_ Cortana joined, grinning to her ears. "So you know the lyrics to the song, _The White Death_?"

"I learnt them by heart after first listening to the song when I was 7." Asuna admitted, though barely. She blushed, looking at Kirito, rather angered. "If you tell anyone about this..." She started, then Kirito sighed, nodded and waved her off, not wishing to hear her rant toward it. He looked to Cortana, then examined her, head-to-toe and asked "You said you're an AI?"

"Yep." Cortana chirped proudly, grinning "SMART Variant. I can think for myself and make over a thousand calculus within the span of miliseconds..."

"Who created you, then? The game?" Asuna asked, shocked at Cortana shaking her head. The AI Pointed to Six, grinning, then said "The people that made her the soldier she is also made me, and that's as far as I'm going onto information there."

"I see..." Kirito nodded, then looked to Cortana "Shouldn't we head to the Starting Town then? We may wanna deposit our findings from that boss."

Six shook her head and said "There's a certain gang around, hunting me and Cortana... We can't move from here without'em spotting us."

"Who?" Asuna inquired, already scared of the answer. Six looked to her, set her helmet onto the floor ahead of her, then nodded and said " _Laughing Coffin_. I killed one of their members in what you'd call a PvP Defense match... He attacked me, bad move on his bleeding part." She sighed, then stood up and unslung her Assault Rifle, cocking it and slinging her helmet on her head. Cortana looked at the pair, both scared of hearing what Noble Six had done. PvP Killing in this game was the same as murder... That bastard did deserve it. Six had shown them a record of the number of murders only _he_ had to be part of Laughing Coffin. 35 killed players in total.

Either from willingness, or fear that if they didn't do as asked, she would shoot them, neither Asuna nor Kirito knew why, but they joined forces with the pair of odd girls, both armed and armored unlike anything the SAO Beater pair thought they'd see in a while. Later in the night, Six stood by the exit of the cave they were hiding in, scanning her surroundings, her sniper clutched in her right hand. Her HUD lit up as a pair of Laughing Coffin soldiers approached them, to which the Spartan instinctively raised the Sniper, meeting them both almost half a mile away from the cave entry.

"Ah, the Cheater..." One of the LC Members said, staring her down, a bastard sword clutched in his hands, dragged across the snow. Six grinned behind her helmet's mask as she settled her armor's targeting reticle on the man's head. IT flashed red and the Spartan steadied her finger on the trigger of the rifle, removing the safety. She barked toward them "What the hell do you murderers want!? I have already killed one of your men! What's another to me?!"

"Calling us murderers while you shot an innocent player? That seems quite fair, miss Noble!" The other one said, laughing maniacally afterwards. The Spartan squeezed the trigger and a shot cracked the air so close to one of the men's head he twisted back just from the wind. The Spartan looked to both of them, her eyes gleaming with hate, then said "THAT WAS A WARNING SHOT, YOU BASTARDS! As for your _innocent_ man," Six practically spat the word out. She hated idiots like these "He killed too many players for me to let him go without a shot through his fucking forehead. SOD OFF!"

One of the men growled, then nodded "We will be back for you, Spartan! With MANY MORE MEN!"

" _Go to hell."_ The Spartan growled in English. The two men of the Laughing Coffin gang turned and left, running. Six sighed, then slumped onto the exit rock and leaned her head onto the back of her padded helmet, letting the sniper drop into the snow, its barrel still smoking from the fired shot. She slid back down onto a seated position, then exhaled deeply. "Poor sods... Hell of a way to go, brains getting fried..." She looked to Cortana, Asuna and Kirito talking and laughing then a small smile slipped onto her lips. The smallest she's allowed herself to have since Reach. She stood up, slung her rifle on her back, adding it to her inventory, then walked toward them.

* * *

 **Starting Town of Floor 56.**

Six received several glances form people around town. With her rifle slung on her back and her cape over her armor and head, she, Kirito, Asuna and Cortana found themselves by an Inn in the local place. Upon entry, they were greeted by a dozen faces of people who were stuck with them in that game. Most of them gasped upon sighting Six walk in, the high-caliber rifle she had, stuck to her back. She ignored the stares as she walked ahead, to see a young girl playing with what seemed to be a little feathered dragon. The creature was blue-colored with bright red eyes, staring at Six, whilst her owner, Silica, a girl which Six met in her search for Kirito and Asuna, could only smile upon sighting the armor-clad colossus.

"Big Sis Six!" The girl cried, jumping and hugging the Spartan, who was surprised by the sudden outburst. Looking to Cortana, who was giggling, the AI Shrugged, then went to the side of both.

"Silica?" Kirito inquired, to which the girl turned toward them "Ah, I see you found Kirito and Asuna. Great!"

"Your info lead me straight to them, kid." Six said, patting her on the head as a hint of fondness glimmered in her words "Good job."

Silica smiled, then saluted Six, to which the Spartan saluted back. Taking a seat at the bar, Asuna tapped her on the shoulder. The Spartan, seeing a flurry of questions incoming from the rapier-wielding girl, nodded, then leaned on the counter and said "I know the kid. She got in trouble with some mobs here on this floor, to which I had to jump in and save her." Six waved off the statement, adding in a dull tone "She tells me that's how she met Kirito early on."

"And... What about the others staring at you?" Kirito asked, staring back at a few of the people. Their shocked expressions were a clear-enough sign they knew the Spartan. She nodded, pulled the hood off her head, then removed her helmet, clipping it to her belt. Sighing, the girl looked back at the people around, three of which were girls and nodded, then ordered a drink, turning back to the counter "I don't know why..." She answered in a quiet tone "Maybe seeing a Spartan is all-too-uncommon in 2024..."

She received her drink seconds later, then downed half the cup's contents. A shot rung out behind her and she stopped it with the metal cup, people screaming as they took cover, all but Asuna and Kirito. It rung, and the deformed bullet landed on the ground. The Spartan's quickdraw instincts kicked in and she turned and snapped her pistol up. Seeing a man clad in a similar cape to hers, an old World War Two rifle in hand, its barrel still smoking and the hood covering his face partially in the darkness. The Spartan grinned, then slung her pistol on her hip. The man grabbed his rifle by its leather strap, slung it on his back, then the two met in the middle of the room, staring at each other, Six with a proud smirk.

"We gonna sit here starin' each other down? Or are we gonna shake hands and get drinks?" The boy inquired, to which Six let a short laugh escape, then shook the boy's hand and added "Ryuu Asami, the man I never thought I'd see again."

"Hey, that's my line, Spartan." The boy said, patting her on the shoulder, then sitting down. Looking to Kirito, he nodded and said "Kirito, right? Six has been hunting for the Black Swordsman for a while now."

"Uh-huh..." Kirito nodded, a bit shocked by the reveal, then extended his hand to the boy "C-Can I ask who you are?"

The boy grinned, then nodded "Aye, Chief. I'm Ryuu Asami, Known as The White Death among fellow WW2 VRMMOFPS/RPG Players and the SAO VRMMORPG Players alike. Came to SAO Because I heard what happened here. My parents had to agree to me doing something so insane as 'going into another game to save people', but I have my reasons." He looked to Six "So, tell'em about the new Boss Raid yet?"

Six shook her head, then grabbed her new drink and gulped down a fourth of the cup. She added in a calm tone "I was just about to." She looked to Kirito and Asuna, then nodded "We have a job for you guys... Something that might attract a bit of attention... First things first, don't worry. Nothing big... Just to test your abilities, you two." She walked toward a table with her drink, downed whatever was left of it, then looked back to them "Some new boss appeared down east of here, deeper in their fields. Hear he's a bit strong for this floor, but I don't doubt you'll be able to kill it."

"We call it Operation:TALVISOTA." Cortana smirked, nodding "In honor of Ryuu's achievements."

"And... What are we supposed to do?" Asuna inquired, worried. Six nodded, then shoved an envelope down toward them and said "We want you to take it out..."

"We'll be giving you minimal help. Heals and such." Cortana said, grinning.

"And of course, if the situation gets hairy, Sniper Backup." Ryuu smirked, settling his sniper on his shoulder "Whaddaya say, kids? In it to win it?"

Asuna and Kirito exchanged glances. If all party members here were going to be there, they may have a chance... It took them a minute to consider gear, possibilities and patterns... Then Kirito turned to Six and nodded.

"I think We're in..."

The spartan grinned, then nodded "Great... Gear up. We're going now."


	2. Hollow(Area)

Taking strides against this strange secondary boss, the Spartan, Black Swordsman and Flash, Six, Kirito and Asuna, made short work of it. It was already down to its last health bar and in the red. Alice grinned as she watched Kirito and Asuna stop, then raised her sword, a Katana, and jumped midair, bringing her blade down to bear on the creature. She struck downward, cutting through its head, gut and chest and planted the sword into the dirt below its feet. The Spartan smirked, then stood up and turned away as the creature derezzed, sheathed her Katana, then walked away.

"That was shockingly easy." The woman stated, straightening up and sheathing her blade. She looked ahead of herself as a screen popped up with the loot she received. 3 strange items she couldn't read about at all. She flicked down and tapped 'send to party'. She, Kirito and Cortana received them, thanks to the Random system, while Asuna looked at the Spartan with a bit of awe.

Cortana flicked her hand forward and a strange golden symbol wrapped around her hand, shining brightly as she stared at it. Tapping it, she waved everyone over. They joined her and Six quickly asked "What's with this golden bracelet, Cortana?" To which the AI nodded and said "It's a 'key'... If you will. Sort of an Administrator privilege of many. It allows instantaneous access to an area called 'the Hollow Zone'."

"And?" Kirito asked, crossing his arms. "What's with it?"

"Insufficient Data to say... I'd recommend only one of us go to scout it out." Cortana answered, clutching her blade by its hilt. She flicked it off, then looked to Kirito and Six and asked "Which one of you is going?" And Kirito immediately raised his hand, faster than Six could, which was strange, considering Spartans had the best reaction time. Cortana sighed, then nodded and said "You know what? By the way Asuna's looking at me and Six, AND YOU particularly, sweetheart, I think it's best if we accompany you."

"Okay then..." Kirito stated, grinning. "So how do we-"

Before he could ask, Cortana tapped the Golden Symbols on their hands and joined them together. The three were instantly enveloped by teleportation Auras, flashed blue, then vanished from the middle of the field. Asuna looked toward the sniper boy who walked toward them and he crossed his arms and asked "The fuck did everyone go?" And she shrugged "Teleported to some place called the 'Hollow Zone'."

"Okay then..." Stated the boy, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll wait here for them, I guess... You should probably head back to the Inn."

* * *

 _ **Hollow Zone.**_

Dropping from about halfway up into the air, the Spartan, her AI Companion and their SAO-caught soldierboy, the Black Swordsman, landed into barrel rolls within the area. Looking around as she stood up, drawing her Assault Rifle, the Spartan could see this place was a massive forest, with ever-larger trees and the likes. She swept left and right with her AR, down two paths that lead in opposite directions, then lowered the weapon and said "Whatever the fuck just happened, we're... There... I guess..."

"Fuck..." Cortana said, straightening up and rubbing the back of her neck "It hurts..."

Six looked back, froze and took her helmet off, revealing a scared, awed face, then said "Well shit... It might hurt even more... WE GOT A MASSIVE FUCKING BONE WORM INCOMING!" And she took a knee, drew her DMR and scoped in a girl clad in a blue cape and armor, running away from the damn thing. She peeked past her ear and shot twice at the strange running skeletal centipede. The damn thing's red eyes twitched as it roared in anger, continuing to chase the girl. Its weapons appeared to be two arm scythes. Kirito instantly turned toward it and swore in Japanese, to which Cortana chuckled, then drew her Katana and said "Let us handle this, Kenshi Boy."

The woman ran ahead of the group, intercepting the blue-wearing girl and tossing her back, then she brought her blade down upon the strange creature. Parrying one of the scythes, she jumped back thanks to her maxed-out AGI Skill, then attacked, using her maxed Sword Skill 'Storm Blade', stabbing several times at it and cutting twice to the left, cutting off one of the Scythe arms.

The Spartan joined her within the second, drawing her Katana, and parried the blade strike from the side. She looked to Kirito rushing in with his Elucidator and that strange girl beside him, her sabretooth Dagger drawn and charging toward the bastard too. The two roared and pummeled it with hits, joined by Cortana, who utilized a quick-attack Sword Skill named 'Rapid Strike', cutting across its other scythe arm several times. Looking at the monster that attacked them, the Spartan could see it was a level 143, close enough to them, but ahead of Kirito in a manner or form.

'Ahead', meaning in Level, not Human Skill. The boy actually helped kick its ass quite well, delivering the last fucking blow. The strange creature screeched like a banshee, then derezzed just like the last boss, to which the group took a knee. Virtual sweat ran down each one's foreheads and backs and they sighed in relief. Cortana laughed, then said "I don't know what made me jump like that... But MAN did it feel awesome!"

"Good strike and stance there, Cortana." Stated Kirito, chuckling. "Didn't think I'd see someone using that multitude of attacks, then I remembered you're a level 200."

"I'm good at 'switching'... And heavy strikes." Cortana stated, laughing weakly. "You can say that me actually hacking this game brought me some good." And she fell to her stomach, passing out. "Did... She just say... Hack?" Asked the girl they'd just recovered, removing her hood, to reveal ginger, short hair, chin-length, and dark-blue eyes. The woman sheathed her knife, then said "Who are you guys?" And the Spartan reloaded her AR and slid it onto her shoulder, then extended her hand to the girl and said "I'm Six... The guy's Kirito and the 200-level AI companion is mine. Cortana."

"Sup!" Said the girl, her voice muffled from the floor as she raised a hand to wave hello.

"Is... She okay?" Asked the girl, crossing her arms. Six nodded and sighed, then rubbed the back of her head and said "Somehow, she gets tired in this world." Then she walked toward Cortana and picked her up. The AI Looked back at the girl they'd found and said "Phillia, huh? Hello there!" Waving to her with a smile. "Sorry for the stupid welcome... I can't feel my legs and arms currently, thanks to the sudden Ghostlike Counterstrike I had to give that thing."

"Song reference much?" Inquired Six, looking at the girl, who shrugged and chuckled, then said "Sorry, Six... Anyway..." Looking back at the woman, she smiled and asked "Your name's Phillia, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." The girl said, lowering her arms. "Cortana, Six and Kirito, huh? Nice to meet you." She nodded to them, then said "Uhm... You're not from around these parts, are you?"

"Nope. Originally from Aincrad, sweetheart." Cortana answered, then examined the girl thoroughly. "We... Should probably get moving to that console in the area."

"Alright then..." Stated Six, not even daring to Question Cortana. The AI Had been in the place's mainframe five times so far, enough for any AI To go crazy, but the data she had been accumulating might just help every single person in Aincrad get the fuck out of the place for good. Six knew that too well... Anyways, after some inquiries from Kirito, the squad continued their advance together, with Phillia in tow. They'd cleared a hundred AI Enemies by the time they got to some sort of strange Sphere up in the sky, that they didn't know what to think of, until they got inside...

The place was strangely majestic... In the middle, there was a Game Master Console and around it, several hundred screens, big and small, monitoring the Hollow Zone's every single small item, bot, boss and bit of grass, alongside lines of '1's and '0's running in the back, weaving through the place. Cortana, now able to walk after resting a bit, walked up to the console, placed a hand on it and engaged her hacking procedures. With a grin and her eyes now shining bright emerald, she said "This area is amazing. It's a testing site, a 'beta spot' if you will, where any new idea made up by this place's controlling program, 'Cardinal', actually happens and is tested. I am currently interacting with this place's Overwatch system and it's telling me lots of useful info..." And the AI Stopped for a second, seeing several files that were relating to player 'Hollows'... She stopped, disabled them and saved copies into her drives, then turned toward them with a forced smile and said "Teleport gate's opened. We should head back to Arc Sophia and talk to everyone. I'm bloody sure Ryuu will want to hear about this."

Everyone nodded, but Phillia, who seemed a bit disheartened. Six and Kirito took the gate onward, but Cortana stayed behind and walked up to Phillia, then said "Listen... Phillia... I trust you know what I know? You've _killed_ something here that... I can't even fathom even if I am an advanced Military 'Smart' AI... But listen to me." She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, then continued "Try not to go nuts here... We got you covered, sweetie... And we'll be back for you... Sadly, you can't go through the gate with us yet, so... Hang tight." And she extended her hand to Phillia "I promise you I'll get you out of this place, alive, Phillia... And I'll enlist Kirito's help, 'cause I read up on the guy quite enough."

"Okay..." Phillia nodded, both in awe and smiling. "I... I trust you then... Cortana." And she immediately shook the AI's hand. The woman smiled and said "Seeya later, girl." And walked through the gate, leaving the young girl alone yet again. She attempted to walk toward the gate, placing a hand on it, before it was zapped away by a strange field protecting it, with a red message appearing, reading 'ACCESS DENIED'...

 _What am I?_

* * *

 _ **Arc Sophia. Floor 67. Agil's Inn.**_

Walking back into the place after, what apparently was nearly a fucking whopping 3hrs' worth of grinding through the Hollow Zone, Kirito and the girls came back, only to be greeted by Asuna walking toward Kirito, her arms crossed, while the other two girls (Namely Silica and Lisbeth) joined her, both with grins on their faces. Lisbeth, as the one and only she is, asked "Where've you three been? Doing anything fun?"

"Nah. Been farming in the Hollow Zone. Got Kirito to level 200 and maxed all his skills." Cortana sarcastically answered, crossing her arms. She looked to Six, then said "Lizbeth is just as I thought she'd be... A pervy one and a half..." And Lisbeth almost instantly tried to slap Cortana for that comment, but the girl parried and pinned the young woman to the wall with a grin and said "Easy, feisty. You could actually kill someone like that."

"Holy shit, that reaction time." Klein said from behind them. The AI turned toward him, letting Liz go, and grinned, blushing. "That a Katana in your pocket or you just happy to see me there, sweetheart?" Asked the girl with the smug look on her face still. Klein chuckled, then shook his head and said "Still haven't bought me that meal you owe me, as thanks to guiding ya to Kirito."

Six took her helmet off and, from beside Cortana and Klein who were ignoring her, made the 'throw up' sign, to which Silica and Lisbeth laughed quietly, followed by Kirito and Asuna and, of course Ryuu and Agil. Six walked toward the counter, leaned on it, then raised her hand and her index and said "One as usual, Agil... Glad to see you again, big guy." And the man nodded to her with a smile, then handed her the drink, Ryuvian Ale, which she immediately downed.

"You still fucking shock me at how fast you drink, Big Sis." Stated Silica with a smile. The Spartan sighed, then rubbed her forehead and said "I... ohboy..."

Agil looked to Ryuu and said "I keep forgetting she can't hold her in-game liquor very well... Cue passing out in Three... Two..." And they all heard a loud thump as the Spartan fell face-first onto the wooden floor. "One..." Agil chuckled, then looked to Ryuu and said "Help me get her up to her room, real quick..." And the boy nodded, then jumped off his stool and picked up the girl with help from Agil, leaving the other girls and Kirito and Klein to talk...

* * *

 _ **... POOOSSSIBLYYY~ About how weird things may get now that we've introduced Hollow Fragment and Infinity Moment into this shitfest that it is already... Also, expect a separate story crossover between RWBY, HALO, Mass Effect and SAO Hollow Fragment/Infinity Moment, with a whole host of fun, entertaining stuff between Six, Cortana and the other characters upon first encounters.**_

 _ **Oh goddess, Thirsty T'Soni moments and nutty Yang moments... And the amount of Strea jokes... I'm feeling like an Infinity Moment writer right now and I'm loving it! I LOVE THAT GAME! I LOVE HOLLOW FRAGMENT! AND I LOVE ALL THE SMUT AND JOKES WITHIN IT! DARETH YOU SAYETH ANYTHING OPPOSED-eth... uhm... Nevermind. Still happening though. I love trying my hand at multiverse X-Overs too.**_

 ** _P.S. Love all y'all SAO HF/IM Chars. Phillia and Strea. And SAO-Sinon and SAO-Leafa. Yis~!_**

 _ **Till next time, TOODLES~!**_

 _ **P.S. YES! A QUADRUPLE-UNIVERSE CROSSOVER, EVERYONE! WITH FEMALE SIX AND SHEPARD! (No males allowed in Kirito's Harem, though I may just make some exceptions relating to characters that I can add. Say, Vega... How'd'ya like VR Space when you were a kid? How about you, Ashley the space Waisist that I can only love)**_


	3. Sorry

**_As a note to all my current fans for this particular story, I'm not sure how to continue it. If anyone would like to adapt it to their own, I'd be more than glad to send it off to someone who wants to write it. Right now, I've got no idea how to continue or where to go from here. She's all yours if you want to try your hand at it, but I don't know if I can write it out anymore._**

 ** _Anyways, thanks to all of you for the follows and watches. This story will be deleted within the next 24 hours, along with a few others this notification will be put on._**

 ** _-Johnnieboy11_**


End file.
